Big Halloween 6
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Hiro heads to his first Halloween party at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and the gang shows Hiro that the tech institute can have fun alongside Baymax. Hope you guys like!


Here's where the gang of Big Hero 6 celebrate Halloween! Hope ya'll like!

* * *

Big Halloween 6

by: Terrell James

One night in San Fransokyo, Hiro was busy getting Baymax ready for Halloween for this huge Halloween party at the school and he was gonna dress him up as sort of a skeleton and he puts on this huge skeleton costume and as he puts it on, Hiro took a few looks and he said, "Looks pretty good."

"I have some concerns. This does not look like an actual skeleton." Baymax replied.

"It's Halloween, Baymax. This is the one night that we can go out in costume." Hiro added.

Baymax looked at himself in his costume and he walked over to Hiro and asked, "Does this Halloween satisfy your pleasure?"

"Always have been. Although...this is gonna be the first Halloween without Tadashi." Hiro answered.

"Tadashi is here." Baymax added.

Hiro sighed heavily at this, but he knew for a fact that Tadashi still lives in his heart and after what had happened back when he confronted Callaghan, he would always have his brother's spirit living in his heart and with Baymax around, a little piece of him will live on and he lets out a little smile and said, "I know."

"What are you going as, Hiro?" asked Baymax.

"I've got my costume already." Hiro answered.

Later on, Hiro and Baymax walked towards the campus and caught up with Honey Lemon, Wasabi, GoGo and Fred wearing different costumes and he said, "Wow...looking good, guys."

Everyone turned around to see Baymax and Hiro with some costumes and Fred was awestruck by Hiro's costume and said, "Whoa...that is all-around awesome!"

Hiro was dressed up as a ninja while Baymax came in as a skeleton and he responded, "Thanks."

"Check out my costume. Can you guess what I'm dressing up as?" asked Fred.

Hiro looked up at Fred's costume and he was figuring out what it is and he said, "Is it...a vampire?"

"It's a vampire superhero. And he comes out at night to party!" Fred exclaimed.

GoGo blew her gum and she responded, "So far, that almost gives me nightmares."

Honey Lemon was awestruck by Hiro's costume and she said, "You have the best costume ever. You could definitely own the costume contest."

"Costume contest?" asked Hiro.

"It's this thing we do here every Halloween. In the middle of the Halloween party, there's this costume contest where if you show up in the most amazing costumes, they'll call everyone to the stage and show off for everyone and whoever wins this costume will be deemed costume master for Halloween." Wasabi answered.

"Sounds interesting." Hiro answered.

"Fred wins almost every costume contest and Wasabi's trying to outdo himself every year." GoGo answered.

"This year's gonna be different. Everyone's gonna love my costume." Wasabi said, showcasing his hip-hop costume where he's wearing little baggy pants, big jersey and high-top sneakers.

"What are you trying to be, Wasabi?" asked Hiro.

"A rapper. I've got the swag, the look, the moves, the game..." Wasabi stated.

"The weirdness." GoGo commented.

Wasabi looked at GoGo and he said, "Hey, don't hate. Girls will have their numbers in no time."

"And then they'll wish they never gave them to you." GoGo added.

"Okay, guys...I think we're all ready for the party." Honey Lemon stated.

Fred chuckled at this and he said, "I'm ready to party, vampire style!"

By the time the gang got there, everything's all full of Halloween and GoGo said to Hiro, "Basically, what they do here is dance, costume contest, grab candy and everything in between. Just have fun, relax and unleash your inner scary."

Baymax walks around with the skeleton costume and he said to Hiro, "This my affect my unthreatening huggable nature."

As the evening goes on, most of the gang were dancing, socializing and showing off their costumes and Wasabi was gonna do everything he can to achieve a victory this year and Hiro picked up a few pieces of candy and Fred picked some up as well and eats some as well and just savoring it.

"Chocolate..." Fred said, sighing.

Just then, they heard the spooky laughter all around and someone announced, "You know what that sound means...it's time for our annual Halloween costume contest!"

The students were cheering at this and they were pumping their fist in response to that and the announcer added, "You know how the drill goes. Show up in costume, let everyone analyze what is very interesting about this one or who's making an improvement from last year, we call your name and we pick who's got the best costume that stands out. Now...this is gonna be our very first time doing so after the unexpected passing of our beloved students, Tadashi Hamada. So...before we proceed, let us all take a moment of silence to honor him."

Everyone took their moments of silence as they honor Tadashi's spirit and for Hiro, it definitely brought in some clarity and a sense to know that wherever he goes, he'll always have Tadashi there with him.

A minute later, the announcer said, "Now let's go on with the costume contest! I'll have Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon, Zokay, Reiko and Hiro Hamada come to the stage please."

Hiro joined Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon and other students as they stepped to the stage and they were showing off their awesome costumes to the crowd and Hiro definitely had the swagger to prove it by coming in with his ninja costume while wearing his shorts and sneakers...which pretty much took the judges by surprise based on creativity, boldness and how to look awesome and scary at the same time.

Fred showed off his vampire superhero costume with a hybrid mix of vampire outfit and a comic-book superhero all in one and the judges were completely captivated by that costume.

Wasabi brought in his hip-hop costume over to the masses and did his stone-faced pose and inserting swagger into him and most of the judges were a little mixed, but amused at the same time for that particular costume.

Honey Lemon showed off with her princess-scientist costume to display her looks of being a princess while keeping her scientific sensibility and it completely made a standout for the audience as well as for the judges and the other students showed off their amazing costumes that were interesting, scary and appropriate for Halloween.

After a few minutes, the judges brought back the results and the announcer added, "All righty...we've got the results. In third place, we got Honey Lemon's astounding costume."

Honey Lemon waved her hands and bowed to the audience for this costume and she was pretty much satisfied with it and the announcer added, "In second place, we have Wasabi's hip-hop outfit."

Wasabi was a little surprised to hear that he's in second place and he's not sure whether to be offended by it or that it's actually better than third or fourth place and thought Fred might win again.

"And in first place by a narrow margin...is a tie. Turns out there are two costumes that stood out to impress the judges; of course, Fred's astounding costume and sharing the first place spot is Hiro Hamada's ninja costume!" the announcer replied.

Both Fred and Hiro were surprised to see that they're both tied for first place and they were basking it all in as they walked to the stage and high-fived each other and Fred said, "Chest bump!"

"I don't do that." Hiro responded.

Soon after, the DJ started playing 'Thriller' and everyone was dancing to this song like never before and Baymax was joining them with this dance craze and soon enough, they all did the Thriller dance and Baymax was doing his rendition of the Thriller dance and the strobe lights were blinking all over and some smoke effects were coming through to make it more Halloween like and this was definitely the best Halloween ever.

* * *

What did you guys think? And no mean comments, please!


End file.
